


不可分 2

by aishang



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 夜巍 - Freeform, 朱一龙水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishang/pseuds/aishang





	不可分 2

人尽可夫？沈巍错愕的看着 一步一步朝自己走过来的人，唇齿间将方才那句话反复呢喃，原来在他眼中，自己竟是这样有人吗？在他眼里， 自己便是这样的存在吗？  
人尽可夫？？？可笑，可笑，自己向来洁身自好，今日若非陷入这番境地无力解决，是绝计不会感应夜尊让他来解救自己的。不知是失望还是后悔，也不知是无奈还是愤恨，刚刚被情欲折磨的脸由通红变成惨白，又由惨白变回红色，兜兜转转终究是 不可控制的扭动身躯，情欲再次战胜清明和理智，他扬着头，迷离的眼痴痴的望着居高临下的人，伸出手去。  
"阿夜，帮帮我，我好难受……"夜尊上前两步，手中权杖举起，将沈巍下巴抬的更高，轻笑一声，垂眸瞧着他，"那哥哥想要我怎么帮你呢？"  
他好整以暇的等着那人的回答。  
"抑制剂，给我抑制剂…"  
夜尊笑的更为欢喜，向一侧扬起的唇角，颤动轻垂的眼睫，都在昭示他今日心情尚好。他弯下腰来，任由自身侵略性的信息素 铺天盖地的压向那人，俯在耳边，气音低低， "那种玩意，我怎么会有？不若哥哥便让那小 Alpha 帮帮你吧，我瞧着那小孩还可以。"  
"你，你……"沈巍的手于胸口前抓捏，仅剩的一丝清明，却被眼前看戏似的人又生生气的胡涂了。"我，怎能…与这种人，嗯…苟合…"  
"哦？那哥哥想与谁做？可惜那小云澜是个 Beta,帮不得你，是不是好可惜，好不甘？"  
赵云澜？ 他怎么总是把自己和那人联系起来？沈巍头脑中昏昏沉沉，好似一滩搅不开的浆糊。  
夜尊直起身来，转而走向一旁动弹不得的小 Alpha,手中权杖敲在地面上，哒哒作响，危险又诱惑，"你想不想拥有那个人？"  
"不，不想…" 学生虽然动弹不得，大脑却是转的飞快，从眼前人可形貌、语气，以及与沈巍交谈中都可以看出两人关系不一般，况且眼前人信息素极具侵略性，根本不是自己可以抵抗的，说不准这人就是沈老师的 Alpha…  
“沈巍，这小家伙也不愿意帮你，你怎么办？"夜尊的目光在两人之间来回逡巡，笑的意味不明，将沈巍的现状看在眼里，他知道，那人绝对忍耐不得了。  
等的就是这一刻，他要沈巍自己送上门来，心甘情愿可低下头来求着自己艹他，直到把他艹哭，看他失神，看他张着嘴却说不出 话来，看他从云端跌入尘埃，看他成为自己的一部分，看他失望，看他后悔……  
沈巍脸上的颜色更加红艳，滴滴汗珠挂在额角，有的顺着脸庞滴落下来，如同那附着晶莹露珠的艳红玫瑰，致命而魅惑，让人 飞蛾扑火般向他靠近。  
紧感的眉头，挤到一处的眼睛，微张着呼吸的鲜艳嘴唇，如画美景，"夜尊，你帮帮我，帮帮我…"他忍不下去了，再多一分钟，一 秒钟他也忍耐不得了。  
这情潮，如浪似火，铺天盖地般涌来，漫天大火般将他吞噬，挣不脱，摆不掉。  
夜尊将自身信息素再次释放些许，既能给那人一定的安抚，又能给那人更大的渴求感，他于他耳边低喃，好似循循善诱的教导者，男性的独特气息将人笼罩，低沉喑哑而噪音迷药一般发挥效果，"哥哥想让我怎么帮你？不妨直接告诉我？"  
纯白的衬衣已经被他抓出道道痕迹，大敞之下露出艳红的胸膛，两枚朱果已被他无意的揉搓中肿胀挺立起来，饱满丰腴，如同丰硕而樱果，剔透晶莹，可口香甜。  
怎么帮？怎么帮？呼之欲出而答案，仿佛不用多加思考，"给我，给我....."  
"给你？给你什么？说出来，用嘴说出来…."   
"艹，艹我，和我做，做...."  
扬起的唇角，是满意的微笑，夜尊继续于他耳边道："求我，求我我就给你。"  
沈巍眉头皱的更紧，水汽蒙蒙的眼睛，可怜兮兮的望着眼前微微含笑的男人，一把抓住那人可手腕，却是软绵绵搭住而已，"求 你，求你给我，求求你……"  
手指扶上沈巍的脸颊，略凉的指腹与滚烫的脸颊生成鲜明对比，这冰冰凉触碰的感觉实在美妙至极，让他不由自主追随，将脸贴的更近。修长的指从那人额头划过，顺着眉头，颧骨，下颌一路向下，每每指尖点在火热的肌肤上，都会惊起那人一声声抑制不住带着满意带着渴求的喘息声。手指抵在那坦露的胸膛上，轻轻戳弄，而后来到挺立的红樱前，使了力的按揉搓弄。  
"嗯…，不，不要……"  
"哥哥，我也想给你，可是， 你看看，它好像不太满意你，对你没什么反应，这可怎么办？你若真的想要，不若帮他立起来？"  
沈巍的手被夜尊引着，摸索到夜尊身下那处，早已挺立的性器偏偏被他使了术法，摸起来看起来是一幅疲软的姿态。  
立起来？被夜尊安抚的找回一丝清明，摸着那人胯下物什，同为男人，沈巍自然知晓他话中意思，不由得羞耻的低下头去，手中却是与 之相反的将那物什握住揉捏。  
"不，不是这样。"夜尊一手拑住沈巍的下巴，迫使他扬起头来与自己对视，一手按住那动作的手，"我要你用嘴。"说着他站起身 来，居高临下打量那瘫坐的人，邪笑一声， "你若想要，就自己努力。"  
沈巍撑着身子，转而跪坐在地面上，颤着双手解开夜尊的皮带和前端的拉链，里面的肉棒弹出来，被他握在手中，将脸一点点靠近，张开小巧的嘴巴，将那物什含进口中。  
不得技巧的舔弄和吞咽，刺鼻的腥气无一不让他作呕却又不得不压下不适，继续动作。  
灵巧的小舌在前端的蘑菇头上扫过，打着转的顶弄，一来二去倒也是领悟了些许法门。  
含着口中的硕大，沈巍轻轻吮吸着，含不下的部分只能用手握住来回撸动。他尝试着将肉棒含的更深，却在被抵在喉口的时候忍不住咳，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滴滴答答流下来，沿着脖颈一点点没 入胸膛。  
夜尊忍着在他口中抽插顶弄的欲望，将手指插入沈巍发间，笑道："哥哥，你看，你的学生们一定没有见过你这幅模样吧？"  
还有学生？方才炽热的欲望让他忘记了旁人的存在，现下被夜尊一提醒，他只想找个地缝钻进去。想要把口中的东西吐出来却被夜尊死死按 住后脑不得动弹。  
口中的东西不受沈巍控制，开始大力的抽插挺弄起来，次次顶到咽喉深处，不给他丝毫喘息的机会。  
被火热温润的口腔包裹的感觉着实美妙至极，挺动腰胯的动作也愈发剧烈。  
“.. 呜…… 唔…， 回…，回家……"含糊不清的话语从唇齿间泄露出来。哭红的双眼，满是泪水，，红艳肿胀的双唇更是美艳。  
那人，已早沉浸其中，无法自拔。


End file.
